Return of the Chibis
by HetaliaCutie
Summary: It's a normal G8 meeting, or as normal as one gets, but suddenly Sealand burst into the room with a magic wand resembling England's. Using it some of the People in the meeting get transformed back into Chibis! Can they fix this situation or will they stay Chibified forever? Rates T because of mentions of violence and war related topics- also Romano's cursing.
1. Sealand's Triumph

**Hello! This is my first story on ! I love this fandom and cherish the people still here and I also like writing so here's this.**

 **Few notes first**

 **1 - if you see a number in between these twins () there will be an explanation at the end notes**

 **2 - I will translate all the languages at the end, no need to go out of your way to do stuff**

 **3 - I don't really have a scheduled but I do have stuff in mind for this story. Suggestions are always welcome though!**

 **4 - I don't own Hetalia. The manga, anime, and characters are not mine, they belong to Hidekaz Himaruya, an awesome creative person. Believe me, if I was owner of Hetalia I would make everything shipped so hard it would be as if everyone had a bit of France in them. Now onto the story**

 _Ah, a G8(plus China, who was there in place of Canada who was actually there, South Italy, who was there as the cohost country, Spain, who let himself in, and Prussia, who was hiding and plotting under the table after sneaking in behind Spain) meeting, that thankfully Russia didn't attend! The place where the main characte- I mean more high ranked anthropomorphic representations of countries chat civilly with one and othe—_

"YOU BLOODY FROG! WOULD YOU STOP GROPING ME FOR ONCE IN YOUR LIFE" England yelled at the top of his lungs.

"But _Angleterre_! I am _la terre d'amour_! I must show passion!" France said, drawing the 'passion' a bit.

"Ugh! I can't take you" England grumbled, annoyed.

Not all to far away, America was laughing at the interaction. He was laughing so hard he had broken the spinal cords of Canada who he was patting the back of unknowingly.

"Uh... America? You're...you're breaking my...uh...my bones" Canada said in his usual quiet voice while wincing at the pain

"Oh! Canadia, Bro! When did you get here?" America asked, laughter turning into stifled giggles to talk to his brother legibly. He had stopped slapping his back to grab a burger and start to munch on it, once again failing to be able to talk legibly.

"I've been here the whole time, eh..." Canada said sadly. He knew nobody noticed him a lot of the times but it never hurt to try.

"Oh sorry bro!" America said, not remembering seeing Canada at all but still apologizing.

Across the table was the resident hosts. There was North and South Italy, the actual country hosts, Spain, the sponsor country who paid for almost everything("Anything for _mi pequeño tomate_!"), then there was Germany, the only responsible one and the only one who could bring the countries back onto topic.

"ENOUGH" Germany screamed to the countries who instantly stopped what they were doing and went silent. "Now ve are going t-" but he never finished his sentence because he was interrupted by—

"Hah hah! I, the great AND powerful COUNTRY of Sealand says sorry for interrupting you, Germany **(1)** , and that you should take this Jerk England!" Sealand jeered, waving a stick with a star on top, suspiciously looking like England's.

Nothing seemed to happen

England was about to yell at Sealand but he was already gone. Confused murmurs went out. The majority decided to ignore the weird feelings in their chest. All but America.

"Dude I don't feel so good!" America whined, his voice higher pitched than normal. There were agreement mumbling from those who felt it too, namely Germany, the Italy brothers, Canada, and Japan. It was at that moment all hell broke loose.

 _Sealand's Plan_

 _Sealand really didn't like England. He left him, abandoned him, and wasn't even sorry! It was kinda in his blood to hold grudges and he really despised England at this point. His parents, Sweden and Finland, told him to follow his dreams and he dreamt of one thing(well maybe two if you counted his goal of becoming a recognized nation, which he was one step closer to) and that was ruining England's reputation! That's when his great idea came._

 _All he had to do was destroy his magic career!_

 _He knew England loved his magic, destroying his Magic's reputation would destroy him!_

 _He needed to steal Norway's spell book which wasn't all that hard seeing as he was staying at 'Uncle Norge's' house for the weekend. Norway was too busy making sure Denmark didn't get into trouble that he didn't notice Sealand sliding the book into his bag._

 _On the Monday after the weekend's end he looked in the spell book. There were a few wandless spells but there was one that caught his eye. It would make getting England's wand so much easier._

' _Detrahet me in Anglia Baculum magicum!'_

 _With a flash he had England's wand in his hand._

 _Now came the fun part._

Screams filled the room.

The countries that had bad feelings were gone and what replaced them were the small, chibi versions of them.

America and Canada had somehow made the time to huddle up in the corner, not yet noticing their 'parents.' They were frightened by the amount of unknown adults that certainly couldn't be part of their colonization. Their original clothing were lying on the ground near them but were not worn. Instead they were in matching white dresses with red bows. They were both wearing flower crowns in their country's colors and designs. Their glasses were missing too but Kumajiro, who was now the same size as Canada, was still there, nudging the twins softly in comfort.

The Axis, however, took in every second like it was the last. Holy Rome, Germany's Chibi(though the only one who actually knew this was Prussia) **(2)** , was staring into Italy's eyes and Italy was staring right back, tears welling up at the sight. Japan had taken the camera that older him had for 'special **(3)** ' reasons and was now trying to figure it out while speaking a weird mix of Old Japanese and Traditional Chinese. He had taken a few pictures of the floor, his fingers, and of course managed to snap a perfect picture of Holy Rome and Italy. Hungary would be proud. Italy was back in his maids dress and Holy Rome was in the black outfit he wore complete with the iconic hat of his. Japan was wearing the blue dress-like shirt he wore when China first found him, flowing sleeves and all. His baggy pants were a vanilla color and were hidden for the most part. In all of the action he didn't notice Romano, at all.

Romano was already pissed off at the fact he was in a pink dress, similar to his brother's green one, but the fact that nobody was listening to him put him over the edge. He started a long string of curses, both Italian, Spanish, and a bit of English ranging from "Estúpidos bastardos mejor escúchenme!" to "Ciao! Sono qui, coglioni! Apri i tuoi dannati occhi! So di essere breve ma che diavolo!" But it wasn't until Prussia sprang from under the table did Romano stop cursing and the adult countries started moving.

"Vest! Ze awesome Prussia- although there's no need for introductions- vould like to kno-" Prussia stopped, starting his brother in the eye, he was going to relay an awesome plan that he and Gilbird came up with "Vest? Vest vhat happened to hyu?" Prussia stammered out in an unawesome manner.

 **So there you go! You like it? I mean I think it was okay. Leave a review or something and let me know! Anyway time to explain the numbered things**

 **(1) - I was looking up if I needed some kind of accent for Sealand's character(I just thought about Sealandish lol) and I found out that Micheal Bates says that Germany gave Sealand "recognition of existence" during some negotiations. I guess that made me make the choice of Sealand liking Germany for recognizing him.**

 **(2) - Have I been watching too much 'bill wurtz?' No? K? Well history relates to Hetalia so forget schooling, I went to his videos for some inside info on some stuff I might have missed and along the way I heard this: "The Holy Roman Empire, it's actually Germany but don't worry about it" of course I kinda already knew this but it's just a conformation fact and I added it in because it's truuuue!**

 **(3) - Yeah shamelessly putting in the Shipping duo references because we all know that they are the fandom.**

 **Now for Translations! Note that most of this is translated by google translate and it isn't my fault if there's some mistakes. Sorry if there are though! ;-;**

 ** _Note - I forgot to put in Latin first time around so here it is now_**

 ** _Latin_**

 **Detrahet me in Anglia Baculum magicum - Bring me England's wand**

 _ **French**_

 **Angleterre - England**

 **La terre d'amour - land of love**

 _ **Spanish**_

 **Estúpidos bastardos mejor escúchenme! - You Stupid bastards better listen to me!**

 _ **Italian**_

 **Ciao! Sono qui, coglioni! Apri i tuoi dannati occhi! So di essere breve ma che diavolo! - Hello! I'm here, assholes! Open your damned eyes! I know I'm short but what the hell!**

 **Thanks for your time luvs 0J0**

 **~HetaCutie**


	2. There's Children Here!

**Okay hey dudes(and dudettes) I just want to quickly thank all of you for your Follows, favs, and the reviews I got! They literally give me life.**

 **To the Guest(The older comment)- Thanks, someone thinking this is good makes my day as a writer and a new writer on this site as well! To answer you question, Austria and Hungary will be in it most likely as babysitters to Italy and HRE. Although I may put Hungary in earlier... I mean Shipping buddies for life(Hungary and Japan)! Some other possible ones are the Nordics(more than the flashback with Sealand) and maybe South Korea. Hope that is a good answer**

 **To the other Guest - Okay I won't do it! Its actually hard and I'm terrible at accents and I'm not German or haven't met one so I don't have much to go on! Thanks for the review still. If people want the change to go back to before, just ask**

 **Anyway if anyone was confused as to why there's italics in the first paragraph, I imagine it as the female narrator in the Hetalia anime but that's me. Interpret it how you feel.**

 **Also since I'm too lazy to write Holy Roman Empire multiple times in a row, I will now shorten it to HRE in the story. If it's being said by someone though, it will probably be the whole name or a nickname and not HRE.**

 **I don't own Hetalia! If I did like half of the more common ships would truly be cannon**

 **Enough of my ramblings through text, onto the story!**

"Bruder? Aren't you in a war or something?" HRE asked Prussia, more concerned with his brother being here than what he was doing with his hands. Absentmindedly he was petting Italy who had clung onto him as if he was going to dissolve any second.

"West? I haven't been in a war for a while! Your tiny...and you don't remember anything... that means only one thing! Are you... Holy Rome?" Prussia asked cautiously. While he was under the table he had on sound proof headphones. The loud sounds bothered his awesome ears and that was unawesome! He hadn't heard Sealand but he knew his family.

"Of course bruder! Why wouldn't I be?" HRE questioned like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Prussia was shocked but he didn't know exactly how to tell his little brother they both were technically dead. That was the unawesome fact but it was true.

At this point, the rest of the countries had unfrozen. Spain was cooing over Romano, making him angry that "suddenly he noticed him." He secretly enjoyed the attention though. China had picked up Japan and was cradling him. He was also scrolling through the pictures he had taken. He was going to put all of them, except the one older him probably wanted, on the refrigerator. England was over in the "New world" corner calming the two former colonies. Once America was soothed, he didn't hesitate to pull Canada, who had calmed in seeing his brother calm, onto England's back asking questions such as "Engwand **(1)** , are we in your house?" Or "Is this a sleepover? Can Papa Sweden and Mama Finland come? **(2)** " to which England answered no and maybe. Prussia looked like he had seen a ghost which was ironic because he basically was one.

Holy Rome, now noticing the Italian in a dress latched onto his arm, kissed Italy on the forehead making both of them blush a bright red.

"H-Holy R-Roma?" Italy asked shakily. Wasn't he supposed to be in a war? He had left and then (s)he **(3)** appeared here with him.

"That's me!" HRE laughed, picking up Italy and swinging her around. Around them the adults were cooing and Prussia was showing faux anger towards HRE for "Not telling him he had an awesome boyfriend!" HRE just thought he meant girl instead of boy because Italy was a girl... right? He would ask later.

France was looking away. HRE was dead and he was sure of it. Why oh why had that child come back to haunt him. He couldn't get to his precious Matthieu without bumping into that runt. Did life hate him? What had he done to deserve this? **(4)**

 _Sealand's Plan PT2_

 _Sealand skimmed through the book, not finding anything worth noting. Looking down the page he saw a few weird ones. A spell for conjuring random items, a spell to make pig feet into ice cream, and one for better cooking, obviously someone didn't notice or chose not to notice that one_ _ **(5)**_ _._

 _Looking through the book was getting boring until he laid his eyes on one very special spell. A spell that would make the older countries relive their worst nightmares. 'Turn manus Tempus ad iuvenes iunior et restituet.' It was perfect._

 _Now all he had to do was practice. The waving was easy but the pronunciation was hard. Latium had been gone for quite a while when he was 'born' so he was never able to fully learn it. He kept missing things in the spell and almost killed the mouse he was practicing on. He did say more than needed, though._

 _More._

 _And that 'more' was memorized with the original._

 _He never knew..._

 _I mean what could go wrong if he only added a 'Atrox ibi mala et involvent eos circa tetigit per haec verba.'_

Canada wasn't feeling all to great.

It was true, he was noticed, he was able to play with his brother America without his parents fighting, and Papa France **(6)** hadn't made one comment on Mama England's butt that made him have a 5-second fever **(6.5)** , but something was off.

Maybe he was being paranoid. America was happy so maybe it was just him. He wouldn't ask, they might think him crazy. Maybe even crazier than Mama with the Unicorns!

He didn't know why but he felt the need to tie his hair into a ponytail and wear sunglasses- whatever those were.

On the other hand, America was ignorant to these.

Sure in the very back of his mind there was someone talking about sunglasses and baseball bats with nails but what did that have to do with anything?

He couldn't even go there if he tried.

Romano was ignoring the stupid tomato bastard's cooing which was even more annoying than when he tried to make him clean. Idiot. The bastard probably only was cooing at him to ease him into cleaning. The bastard. Although, there wouldn't be much to clean- he wouldn't clean either way- with his fratellino here and this place being near-spotless. Knowing Spain this was an almost impossibility so where in the hell was he?

And what the hell was a fashion sense?

A phone went off. It was Baby by Justin Bieber.

Everything soon began to happen at once.

Italy looked up with tears in his eyes, HRE was trying to find where the horrid sounds **(7)** were coming from, Spain was covering Romano's ears as to not expose him to the "Music of the Devil" whatever that meant **(8)** , England was trying to get America to stop hiding behind his leg and Canada to stop crying.

Japan was just taking pictures of the reactions to which Prussia stole as "blackmail material" then he answered his phone to a loud Hungarian yell.

"PRUSSIA WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU I SWEAR TO GO-" But Prussia had cut Hungary off with a "Quiet there's children here." Said children were quivering in the "New world" corner.

"What do you mean children?" Hungary asked, confused. France whispered something to Prussia then Prussia nodded "Give me a second Hungary." Prussia said tapping his screen a few times. It started to make a low pitched ringing noise.

 **Cliffhanger central here! Anyway yeah Hungary's cameo for barely 2 paragraphs. Don't worry she'll be in next chap and actually have a body in later ones! Anyway 'splainin Time**

 **1 - America can't say England as a baby. Cute I know. I love the chibis so much**

 **2 - Nordics also colonized America. New Sweden is actually present time Maine. England is more of a brother to America(despite the wishes to not be called that) and so America doesn't really have parents so he decided to call them Mama and Papa kind of like Sealand.**

 **3 - We all know that HRE thinks Italy's a girl and Italy doesn't know he isn't a girl so... yeah.**

 **4 - France thinks this is the gods torturing him for killing HRE by sending him here as a spirit to haunt him. Francey-Pants is scared of a child hehe~**

 **5 - England's cooking- need I say more?**

 **6 - France had Canada before the French-Indian/7 years war. Past FrUK as Canada sees England as his Mother because at the time they were together in my head.**

 **6.5 - France made England blush. Canada being the innocent bean he was at the time thought he had a fever. Aww~**

 **7 - No hate to Justin Bieber fans but the Children wouldn't have heard anything like this and probably wouldn't like it all to much.**

 **8 - again sorry to Bieber fans but I believe Spain wouldn't like him all to much**

 **Translations**

 _ **Latin**_

 **Turn manus Tempus ad iuvenes iunior et restituet - Turn back the hands of time for the young to become younger**

 **Atrox ibi mala et involvent eos circa tetigit per haec verba - A terrible evil will wrap around those touched by these words**

 _ **Italian**_

 **Fratellino - Little Brother**

 _ **German**_

 **Bruder - Brother**

 **I found out Russia doesn't attend G8 meetings anymore so it's G7 now... cool.**

 **Also the young to become younger works with all of them mostly through human ages('cept Japan but they are younger than China so that counts I guess) America is youngest in Human age, Germany, despite being older by human standards, is younger than America by around 100 Years if were going off of independence date, Italy was a chibi for a bit and is 20 in human years, Romano is still younger than the others in the room as he is estimated to be 22(or 23 but 22 makes it easier), Canada, oddly enough, didn't have an actual age but I'm guessing he's 19 or 20 somewhere around that but older than America because CANADA DAY on July 1st, Japan's younger than China case closed.**

 **Thanks for your time luvs 0J0**

 **~HetaCutie**


	3. Japan and the Doors

**HEEEEEEEEEEY! 'NOTHER CHAPPIE HOT AND SPIIIIICY**

 **I Have like nothing to say here except yaaaay. Anywho- comments, faves, follows- whatever! They still make me feel almost as awesome as Prussia inside and you should know you guys are awesome and should feel awesome! If you know where that is from - 5 brownie points b/c Oof.**

 **I KNOW IVE BEEN GONE FOR AWHILE BUT PROCRASTINATION RULER HERE IM SORRY-**

 **Comments and stuff -**

 **AquaEclipse - Yeah I saw the wiki too- i put Maine instead of Delaware? Rip.**

 **Guest(which was same one from the AWESOME Hungary comment) - it's no big deal dude! I want to reach out to the people who take the time out of their day to comment or even fav or follow because like I said, you guys are awesome!**

 **Anyway you probably wanna see the children see Hungary in a cellphone now! So onto the story!**

The strange box made a _whoosh_ then Hungary's face appears in the box and all the chibis and adults had gone quiet and turned to the box.

"Oh my g-" Box Hungary started to say but was cut off by HRE who had gotten the courage to talk. "Lady Hungary! Oh how could this be! Austria has trapped you in some kind of mechanical box! I shall save you!" With that HRE kissed Italy's cheek, snatched the 'phone,' as his brother called it when he took it, and ran out of the meeting room to 'Save Hungary,' his brother chasing behind him with an unseen Italy on his back.

"Well then..." England said, scratch his head and picking up the New World twins. "Uh.. meeting adjourned. Please take your designated chibi with you." With that the trio left, France trailing behind.

Still England couldn't help but feel like he was forgetting something.

As they walked near the hotel entrance America and Canada stared in awe. It was amazing compared to what, they thought **(1)** , they hade back in their land. Everything had glass, it wasn't wooden-y, and it was GIGANTIC!

America looked over to his older brother and asked "How can buildings even get that big? Can you bring them to America? Everyone could live in a really, really tall one!" You could hear the excitement in his voice and his blue eyes literally sparkled. England wasn't gonna question how that was even possible.

They walked inside to be greeted with a lounge area and a check-in desk. The two ex-colonies— though they didn't know that— and the ex-Empire and a half **(2)** were greeted by a young woman with pink streaks in her short dirty blonde hair and short a sleeved t-shirt and shorts. America and Canada were confused but decided to ask England or France later. For now they hid behind their respective brother's legs. They began listening into the conversation which was in a different language but it definitely wasn't a native. They both didn't know what it was but America seemed to understand it **(3)**.

"...ndi non abbiamo...molte stanze per u-un preavviso? Così breve! Hai già eff...ettua..to una p-p-prenotazione?"

"I'm sorry my usual translator" there was an offhand glance at America **(3.5)** "Isn't here, I can understand most of it but for your sake and mine do you speak English or French at least?" At this France perked up from his brooding.

"Aww Angl-" he stopped to remind himself the lady could possibly speak French. "Arthur, I didn't know you were so kind as to think of me!" to which he got an unconcerned "Shut up frog."

The woman laughed at the banter and looked between the family. It was rather adorable. She sighed and referred to her first language. "Yes I do speak English. I was asking if you had a reservation because most of our rooms are filled and we'd be better fit but a combined political party of at least 100 has our rooms filled."

That's it! They had a world meeting a week after this one. How could England have forgotten? The bad scheduling was on his prime minister's part after all. Those who hadn't been at the meeting were probably lounging or doing something other than scream at each other while they were stuck at a poorly thought out meeting. That's when he realised, what were they going to tell the other countries? Well they'd have to hold a make-shift meeting with the countries presently holding the chibis over mobile. While in his thoughts he hadn't bothered to answer the lady. Luckily France beat him to it.

"Ah yes, it's for a world conference, Mademoiselle, we do have reservations as we are taking part in that."

"Okay names and representing countries?"

"I am Francis Bonnefoy, representing France, and this is my acquaintance Arthur Kirkland, representing England. The two hiding are the American and Canadian representatives' cousins who needed to be babysat if that's okay with you."

The woman nodded and shoved 3 keys to them B3, B4, and B5. "Here, the rooms alone are for you and your colleagues. The North American representatives share a room by what's said. All your rooms are connected due to the area being at the rounded end of the hallway. That should be all so you're good to go!"

With that England was literally dragged out of his thoughts as he was being pulled onto an elevator, the twins on France's shoulders. They passed a few people in the hall that England hadn't bothered to see and entered the room.

Once inside the tiny twins room, England told France of his plans. They decided that 9 pm should work as the boys would be asleep by then and they'd only have a 15-30 minute meeting. Plenty of time as it was 5 now.

What to do with them until then?

 _Ukraine's troubles_

 _It was during the time of the G8 meeting that she, Russia, and Belarus were at another. She knew Belarus wouldn't act afoot as she was being watched by both her and her brother's leaders' peering eyes. The meeting had gotten along quite well for now._

 _The meeting had almost ended when both Russia and Belarus started fidgeting. Not only that but they looked rather sick. An epidemic perhaps? Maybe the economy was spiraling downwards? Whatever logical reason Ukraine had thought of wasn't the case, in fact it wasn't even close._

 _There was a flash of light._

It wasn't his fault Japan as a kid could be quite the trouble maker. In fact he remembered him barely escaping destruction before he mellowed out after his independence **(4)**.

So it wasn't his fault when Japan had ding-dong-ditched Switzerland and his sister along with several other countries and innocent bystanders leaving China to clean up the mess.

Stupid Japan and his cute little running.

When China had finally caught up and apologized to all the other nations Japan had already made it to China's room. Japan pointed at the door and with al his might he yelled

"MMPH!"

China forgot Japan didn't speak much back then. China guessed he wanted the door to be opened for him so he proceeded to use his key, F16 **(5)** , and open the door. As soon as he looked down to drag Japan inside he realized he was already inside and jumping on the bed. Nice.

Well at least the rambunctious child still had his camera.

 **And that's that! Ohoho we're getting fillers and a new character after a break. AGAIN SORRY**

 **1 - All the chibis believe that it's where ever they came from if you don't know yet**

 **2 - France as a 'Half empire' because they had a lot of land at one point but couldn't really fight for it.**

 **3 - There's no real language that we single out to speak as dominant in America so I imagine he'd know most of them.**

 **3.5 - Because America knows more languages, he can translate usually**

 **4 - I really don't know if this is true or not but Japan being in trouble is adorable.**

 **Translations**

 **Broken up Italian -** _ **roughly "**_ **we do not have many rooms with such short notice. Do you have a reservation?"**

 **French - Miss = Mademoiselle**

 **Anyway later luvs 0J0**


End file.
